1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless network transmission scheme, and more particularly to a scheme capable of transmitting multicast/broadcast frame(s) by using unicast transmission in a wireless network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, in a wireless network, a conventional access point device is arranged to transmit multicast/broadcast frame(s) by using traditional multicast/broadcast transmission, and the conventional access point device is arranged for informing non-AP stations of the multicast/broadcast frame(s) to be transmitted by sending one delivery traffic indication map (DTIM) beacon to the stations. However, the time interval between two transmissions of DTIM beacons is longer. Thus, if the multicast/broadcast frame(s) is due to a service request by a service searching station, then this inevitably introduces a longer service discovery delay. It is important to reduce the longer service discovery delay.